maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
RiOa
This segment is a crossover between Rio and Green Lantern. This segment is from the episode [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]. Plot The scene starts with Blu walking on the beach. He says that his girlfriend has been kidnapped and he is the only bird in Rio that can't fly. But after he sees Alfred E. Neuman fly in the background, he says he is the only thing in Rio that can't fly. Just then, he thinks he sees a shooting star and wishes to fly. However, it turns out it is Abin Sur on his mission to give Hal Jordan the ring. But then Blu hits him with a shovel because he needs the ring more than he does. He grabs the ring and it takes him all the way to Oa. There, a machine gives him a green suit and the Guardians of the Universe welcome him as Hal Jordan but then find out he is a bird, or as Blu would say, a macaw. They say the ring would never choose a bird, but Tomar-Re says he resents that. The Guardians of the Universe also say that the ring is reserved for important purposes and Blu says that flying is important. So he breaks the gumball machine that holds all the rings and says to seek out all the birds who can't fly. The first ring goes to Sesame Street where Big Bird gets the ring and Kermit gets upset because he is supposed to be the green one. The next ring lands in the park where Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) are. They say with the ring they will go to "Ooooooooa". However, Mordecai goes and Rigby says that the ring carries one person at a time. So he waits. The third ring goes to the desert where Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote are. Yet another ring lands in bird seed and Road Runner eats it and flies away, leaving an anvil to land on Wile E. Coyote. The flightless birds meet up with Blu, who says he summoned everyone to create a new Green Lantern caw (core). He also tells them to give the oath which was "In brightest day in blackest night, Despite our shape, our size, our height. We're birds who walk, which isn't right. But starting now we will take flight." and they fly away. Meanwhile, Rigby is still waiting for Mordecai to take him to Oa. The flightless birds go to Shady's Warehouse where Nigel is keeping Jewel in a cage. Blu asks Mumble what he can do with the ring but instead he dances. But he uses the ring to create a shoe that almost squashes Nigel. He ran away but was squished by Big Bird's power (which was Oscar the Grouch with two garbage lids.) Just then, Marcel comes in and sees the destruction and says that the ring doesn't work on yellow and he zips up his yellow jacket. So Mordecai punches Marcel and says, "Hmm hmm". Blu uses the ring to create a key and unlocks the cage holding Jewel. And Jewel says the ring could do anything and Blu said no kidding and he says "How else do you think a movie like Rio made so much money?" and he pops up lots of $20 dollar bills which cover the screen and end the segment. '5-second Cartoon' In the 5-second cartoon, it shows Rigby who is still waiting for Mordecai to come and take him to Oa. References *Christ the Redeemer *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Power ring *Oa *Guardians of the Universe *Tomar-Re *The Smurfs *Sesame Street *The Muppet Show *Regular Show *Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote *Happy Feet *Angry Birds MAD References *[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *[[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']] *[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] *[[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/So_You_Think_You_Can_Train_Your_Dragon_How_to_Dance So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance] Characters *Bluthumb|300px|right|Video of the short *Alfred E. Neuman *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Guardians of the Universe *Tomar-Re *Papa Smurf *Big Bird *Kermit the Frog *Mordecai *Rigby *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Mumble *Yellow Bird *Nigel *Jewel *Oscar the Grouch *Marcel Transcript Blu: Great! My girlfriend's been kidnapped, and I'm the only bird in Rio that can't fly! Alfred E. Neuman: (flapping hands like a bird) Whee! Blu:' '''Make that the only ''thing in Rio that can't fly. (Meteor flies as Blu gasps) A shooting star! (he closes his eyes) I wish I could fly. (he opens his eyes) Wait, that's not a shooting star! (Camera zooms in, revealing Abin Sur) Abin Sur: AAAAHHHH! BOOM! (Scene goes to front of Blu, revealing a sign saying "Alien Crash Site - 50 Miles".) Blu: Couldn't land closer, huh? (Scene goes to Abin Sur and Hal Jordan) Abin Sur: The ring has chosen you, Hal Jordan. (Camera zooms in on Jordan) Abin Sur: It will allow you to fly. Hal Jordan: Fly?! That's awesome; I always wanted to fly- oomph! (A shovel knocks Hal) (Scene goes to Blu with the shovel) Blu: Get in line, buddy! I need this more than you. (Scene goes to Blu picking up the ring) (Blu puts on ring) (Blu looks at ring) (Blu is suddenly beamed away) (Scene goes to Blu in space, still flying) Blu: Aaaaaahhh!! (Blu goes to orange planet with green lights) (Scene goes to the title card, RiOa) (Blu lands on a platform, a nanospray changes Blu's color to the Green Lantern Corps scheme) Guardian #1: Welcome to Oa, Hal Jordan of-- Whoa! I think Hal's been eaten by a chicken. Blu: I'm a macaw. Guardian #2: Something's wrong! The ring would never choose a bird. Tomar-Re: Um, Hello? I resent that. But seriously, are you gonna eat that cracker? Guardian #1: (points to gumball machine full of rings) The ring is reserved for important matters. Blu: Flying is important, especially to birds who can't do it. So seek them out. (Knocks down machine) Guardians #1 & #2: (gasp) (Rings rise and fly to planet Earth) BAM! Big Bird: Hey, a ring! WHOOSH! Kermit: Ohh, but I'm the green one! (Ring lands in front of Mordecai and Rigby) Mordecai: A Green Lantern ring? Heh, heh, I know where we're headed! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-A! (Mordecai zooms away) Rigby: Huh, I guess they can only carry one at a time. I'll wait. (Ring lands in pile of bird seed) (Whoosh) (Road Runner snacks on birdseed) Road Runner: Meep Meep! (Road Runner flies away... dropping a green-glowing anvil on top of Wile E. Coyote) Blu: Everyone, I've summoned you here to create a new Green Lantern CAW! Uh, I'm sorry. It's corps. Green Lantern Corps. The point being, the love of my life is being held against her will. So I need you all to take the oath. Birds: In brightest day, in blackest night. Despite our shape, our size, our height. We're birds who walk, which isn't right. But starting now, we will take flight! WOOHOO! (The group takes off) Rigby: Yep, should be coming back for me, any time now. (Cut to Shady's Warehouse) Nigel: Gonna get a pretty penny for you, princess. (Birds crash in wall) Blu: Step away from her, Nigel, or else. Nigel: Or else what? Blu: Show him what you can do, Mumble. (Mumble tap dances) Blu: I meant the ring. Mumble: Oh the ring, right, right, right. (Mumble summons a shoe, which almost crushes Nigel) Big Bird: Not so fast, Birdy! (Big Bird summons Oscar the Grouch, who crushes Nigel between trash can lids) Marcel: Nigel, what is the...huh? Green Lanbirds! Heh, luckily your rings don't work on yellow. POW! Mordecai: Hmm, hmm. (Blu summons key that unlocks cage with Jewel) Jewel: You did it, Blu! You saved me and learned to fly! That ring can do anything! Blu: You're not kidding. How else do you think a movie like Rio made so much money? (Money comes out of Blu's ring and covers up screen) (Segment ends) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-Second Cartoon']] (5-Second Cartoon segment begins with Rigby at the Park, still waiting for Oa to beam him up.) Rigby: Yep, any time now. Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman appeared flying and having a voice. However, in the rest of the series, he doesn't talk much. *This segment was originally Red Dragon Ball Z (a parody of the 2002 movie Red Dragon and Dragon Ball Z), but got changed into RiOa. *Alfred starts in the same pose as the Christ the Redeemer statue. *After Abin Sur crashes, there was a sign behind Blu that said "Alien Crash Site - 50 miles". The sign was not there before. *After Tomar-Re said he is a bird, Blu had a cracker in his mouth. It wasn't in his hand before. *The gumball machine that held all the power rings looked like Benson from ''Regular Show''. *Papa Smurf appeared part of the Guardians of the Universe mostly because he is wise and blue and the oldest of the Smurfs. *One of the rings has a message that says, "If lost, call Oan Ganthet." *Kermit the Frog did his dance he did from [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] and''' [[Ribbitless|'''Ribbitless]]. *The team of flightless birds included: #Blu from Rio #Big Bird from Sesame Street #Mordecai from Regular Show #Road Runner from Looney Tunes #Mumble from Happy Feet #Yellow Bird from Angry Birds *All the dollar bills Blu made with the power ring were all $20 dollar bills. *This is the second time The Smurfs gets spoofed. The first one was in [[Avaturd|'Avaturd']]. *This is the third time a Muppet gets spoofed. The first was Cliffordfield, and the second was Ribbitless. *This is the second time Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show make a cameo in a sketch. The first was [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, and one of the Angry Birds make appearances in this parody. *This is the first time that the Angry Birds aired on MAD. *Mordecai and Rigby sound different from how they sounded in The Social Netjerk. Plus, they were colored how they are on ''Regular Show''. *Antagonists: Six Flightless Birds, Jewel, Hal Jordan, Nigel & Marcel *Mumble looks like an adult penguin. But in the movie ''Happy Feet'', he still looks like his young self because he hasn't molten his feathers. *At the beginning,the setting was at Rio de Janerio *Angry Birds created a special edition featuring the characters from Rio. *The 2nd Guardian's voice sounds similar to the orange cat from the Looney Tunes cartoon, "Birds Anonymous". *In the title card, the colors were different. Instead of blue, yellow and red, it was changed into orange, red and blue (later changed into a green circle). *In the Muppet scene, there was music playing from [[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']]. The background also looked like the same one from the parody, too. Also, Oscar the Grouch was summoned by Big Bird. *Luiz, Rafael, Nico and Pedro don't appear in this sketch. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death